Heureux qui, comme Ulysse, a fait un beau voyage
by White Damon
Summary: Pendant les années qu'ils ont passées sur les routes des Cinq Pays, Jiraiya décida de transmettre son formidable réseau de renseignements à son dernier disciple. Bien entendu, Naruto étant... Naruto, les choses ne se passèrent pas toujours comme prévues


**Disclamer :** Bien que je considère Kishimoto Masashi comme le meilleur P.M.R. (plan mariage rentable) de la planète (non seulement il est très riche, mais en plus en l'épousant, je connaitrais en avance la suite de Naruto !), je n'ai pas encore réussi à mettre le grappin dessus. Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne sont donc pas à moi, ils appartiennent à cet homme de talent, si merveilleeeeeeeux et sexy, avec ses mains habiles qui dessinent les planches du prochain chapitre avec une grâce insensée et qui... Comment ça, « _arrête la lèche, je te vois venir_ » ?

Le titre de l'histoire est tiré d'un poète de Joachim DU BELLAY, qui parle du bonheur de voyager loin de chez soi et de découvrir les merveilles du monde, mais aussi de la douceur de penser au pays natal lorsqu'on en est loin.

**Résumé :** pendant les trois ans que Jiraiya et Naruto ont bourlingué sur les routes, ils ont traversé de nombreuses villes, fait de nombreuses choses et rencontré de nombreuses personnes - et surtout, Naruto a réussi à ne pas provoquer d'apocalypse, ce dont Jiraiya remercie encore les kamis à chaque temple qu'il croise.

**Avertissement : **ça va pour ce chapitre, mais il y aura mention d'esclavage, de prostitution, de meurtres et d'autres trucs pas sympas pour la suite.

oOo

**« Heureux qui, comme Ulysse, a fait un beau voyage »**

**Prologue**

Jiraiya savait qu'il n'était pas éternel. Il est donc logique, pensaient la plupart des gens, qu'il ait légué ses plus grandes réalisations – le rasengan, son statut de sage-ermite, son contrat avec les grenouilles – à son dernier disciple.

Peu de gens savent – en fait personne, à part les intéressés – qu'il avait aussi décidé de laisser au sale gosse son exceptionnel réseau de renseignements.

Bien entendu, Naruto étant… Naruto, les choses ne se passèrent pas _exactement_ comme Jiraiya l'avait prévu.

oOo

**Chapitre un – le forgeron d'Iwa. **

Le contact de Jiraiya au Pays de la Roche était un forgeron spécialisé dans les armes. Il avait une quarantaine d'années, une masse de cheveux rouges incoiffable et un accent de Taki à couper au couteau.

Cela aurait dû suffire à le faire expulser de la région – les gens de la Roche n'étaient pas connus pour leur ouverture aux étrangers, surtout depuis la Troisième Guerre Cachée – mais il fabriquait des kunais si solides, des shurikens si équilibrés et des lames si tranchantes que même les ninjas d'Iwa les plus nationalistes le toléraient et baissaient parfois leur garde devant lui.

Jiraiya lui achetait des armes et des renseignements depuis plus de six ans quand il lui présenta Naruto.

oOo

Le forgeron savait qu'il avait des visiteurs dès qu'il avait entendu les bruits de pas sur le sentier, cinq cent mètres avant sa maison. Cependant, bien que ses sens furent beaucoup plus développés que ceux de n'importe quel civil, il n'avait pas beaucoup de mérite cette fois-ci : les beuglements et autres cris d'orfraie qu'échangeaient les voyageurs en s'approchant devaient probablement s'entendre depuis le Pays du Vent.

- … CE QUI M'A PRIS DE T'AVOIR AMENE AVEC MOI COMME DISCIPLE, ESPECE DE... Hé, salut à toi, fier dresseur de fer !

- Tiens tiens, le printemps nous a ramené un maître-ermite, s'étonna l'artisan en se redressant au dessus de son enclume et de la lame encore brûlante qu'il martelait.

La tête ébouriffée de Naruto pointa de derrière le corps massif de Jiraiya, faisant soupirer son maître de manière exaspérée et hausser un sourcil à l'autre homme.

- Et un petit... apprenti curieux, compléta-t-il.

Il coula un regard interrogatif vers Jiraiya – il croyait que le ninja avait définitivement renoncé à prendre des élèves, après la mort du quatrième Hokage et surtout ce que le forgeron avait su (et deviné) des disciples que l'ermite avait perdus dans le désastre de la Guerre civile d'Ame.

- Je suis…, commença le gosse avec un immense sourire.

_Donner son nom (probablement le vrai, en plus), à un étranger. Et ça se disait ninja. Tsssss. _

- …C'est un sale gosse dont j'ai accepté de débarrasser Konoha pour quelques mois – le village se remet à peine d'une attaque, on n'allait pas en plus lui faire subir Naruto, intervint l'ermite avec pourtant un léger sourire narquois, secrètement satisfait.

- DE QUOI, SENNIN PERVERS !

- HEY! N'INSULTE PAS TON MAITRE, JEUNE CRETIN !

_Waouh_, pensa le forgeron stupéfait.

oOo

- Par les kamis, Naruto, sale petit ouistiti, cesse de te tortiller dans tous les sens !

Le forgeron devait s'admettre impressionné : depuis que Jiraiya et son gamin étaient arrivés , le gosse avait réussi à se brûler la main avec les braises du foyer (il semblait d'ailleurs à Kenshirô que la blessure avait cessé bien vite de le gêner…), à renverser une caisse de katanas sur la tête de son maître, à déranger tous ses outils aux quatre coins de la pièce et à manquer se décapiter avec un zambato qui traînait par là.

Et le tout en _deux jours_ ? C'était étonnant que le môme ait survécu assez longtemps pour devenir ninja.

- Ton apprenti est bien énergique, Maître Jiraiya.

- Un vrai feu follet, oui, grommela l'ermite en se frottant la tête encore douloureuse de la caisse de katanas. Naruto eut la présence d'esprit de paraître légèrement contrit.

Kenshirô ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Au moins, le gamin était marrant – plus que les jeunes ninjas d'Iwa, dont la tête était tellement farcie de bêtises nationalistes, dès l'Académie, qu'ils perdaient tout sens de l'humour. Et pas totalement inepte – le forgeron l'avait vu s'entraîner dans son arrière-cour, et il avait été stupéfait de s'apercevoir que Naruto maîtrisait le rasengan, la célèbre technique de Jiraiya.

Que ce dernier n'avait transmis qu'à son disciple, l'ancien Yondaime de Konoha… _Hum hum hum._

- Alors, petit, commença Kenshirô en plongeant sa lame fumante dans un seau d'eau glacée (invités ou pas, le feu de sa forge ne s'arrêtait jamais), est-ce que ça te plaît de voyager avec le Maître-ermite ?

- Oui !, s'exclama le gosse, ravi que le forgeron lui adresse la parole. On est d'abord allés au Pays du Thé, et Maître Jiraiya a commencé à m'apprendre comment se battre avec un sabre !

Kenshirô éclata de rire – ah! L'enthousiasme de la jeunesse!

- Quelle école de sabre?

- Celle du singe, s'empressa de répondre Naruto, avant de faire la grimace ; Maître Jiraiya dit que c'est le style qui me correspond le mieux.

- Quel hasard formidable que le nom de cette technique de sabre corresponde si bien à celui qui l'apprend, intervint Jiraiya d'une voix suave sans lever la tête du parchemin qu'il noircissait depuis tout à l'heure.

- Hey! Et d'abord, s'il existait une École de sabre du Crapaud pervers, je suis sûr que son style vous irait très bien !

- Dis donc... !

- De toute façon, continua précipitamment le forgeron avant que la discussion entre le ninja et son disciple ne tourne à la dispute comme les _sept précédentes_, tu es déjà très avancé. C'est rare, les shinobis qui ont acquis une invocation et des techniques de rang S à ton âge.

Le gosse écarquilla de grands yeux surpris et, à la stupéfaction de Kenshirô, _rougit_ jusqu'aux oreilles en bafouillant des remerciements.

Voilà qui était étonnant. Kenshirô était sincère : une telle maîtrise des arts ninjas chez un môme aussi jeune était tout simplement exceptionnelle. Dans des circonstances normales, un talent pareil aurait provoqué la fierté de son village. Un enfant comme celui-là aurait dû être entraîné par les meilleurs maîtres et couvert de compliments du matin au soir.

Mais de toute évidence, ce gosse n'avait pas reçu beaucoup d'encouragements dans sa vie, ce qui impliquait un problème lié à l'enfant lui-même ou à son ascendance – Kenshirô avait vu des bâtards se faire ostraciser de leur clan et des enfants de traîtres rejetés. Cela expliquerait pourquoi son kage le laissait courir le monde avec un ninja certes légendaire, mais complètement atypique, au lieu de l'entraîner à l'abri des murs de son village.

_Dommage_.

- Combien de temps durera votre voyage? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Probablement quelques années, grommela Jiraiya, pas plus.

- Oui! confirma le gamin. Il faut que je retourne à Konoha dès que je serais assez fort.

- Pourquoi? Tu as des choses spéciales à y faire?

- Bien sûr! clama l'enfant. Je serais Hokage …

Le forgeron sourit avec indulgence en secouant la tête. _Ah, la fougue et l'inconscience..._

- …aussi vrai que mon nom est Uzumaki Naruto !

_...de la jeun…Quoi ?_, parvient à penser Kenshirô.

oOo

Quand Naruto hurla son nom de toutes ses forces, le visage du forgeron ne laissa rien paraître du choc qu'il venait de recevoir. Il continua de marteler sa lame comme si de rien n'était. Il n'y eut qu'un léger, très léger ralentissement du marteau, une rupture de rythme si courte et si subtile que personne n'aurait pû la remarquer – à part un ninja spécialisé dans l'espionnage.

Un ninja comme Jiraiya par exemple.

L'ermite aux grenouilles fronça légèrement des sourcils. _Merde_. Il n'avait pas prévu que le forgeron connaitrait, ou reconnaitrait ce nom. Il était de Taki, bien sûr, mais le village était détruit depuis la Seconde Guerre cachée, ses survivants dispersés entre le Pays de la Roche et celui de l'Herbe. Et le clan Uzumaki était un clan mineur au mieux, sans grand prestige.

_Merde Merde Merde._

- Et bien, peut-être qu'un jeune ninja qui veut devenir Hokage pourrait aller tester ce lot de kunais pour moi ? demanda calmement Kenshirô en indiquant une des boîtes qui traînaient à terre – Jiraiya admira avec réticence son contrôle sur lui-même. Il lui restait de son entraînement ninja plus que la passion des armes.

- Haï ! Naruto hurla de joie, empoigna la caisse et se précipita dehors, vers les poteaux d'entraînement qu'il avait repérés à leur arrivée.

Sitôt que la tornade blonde fut hors de portée de voix, Kenshirô se tourna immédiatement vers Jiraiya:

- Naruto. Uzumaki. Est-ce que... est-ce que c'est son vrai nom?

L'ermite acquiesça prudemment – il faudra qu'il ait une discussion très sérieuse avec Naruto sur l'opportunité de donner son nom à tous ceux qui passaient.

- Et... qui est son père? Demanda le forgeron d'une voix à peine maîtrisée.

Jiraiya envisagea un instant de le faire mariner, mais un pressentiment étrange le convainquit que Naruto ne risquait rien.

- Il porte le nom de sa mère.

Une stupéfaction mêlée d'espoir apparut sur le visage de Kenshirô, toute tentative de rester neutre disparue. Il déglutit visiblement:

- Vous connaissez... le prénom de sa mère?, demanda-t-il encore, humblement. C'était peut-être Miki? Ou Ayane?

Jiraiya fut surpris – s'il s'était très bien entendu avec Kushina, il n'avait jamais entendu parler du reste de son clan, et ignorait qu'elle avait une grande famille.

- C'était une femme qui s'appelait Kushina. Une rousse très énergique.

Kenshirô parut un peu déçu et hocha la tête d'un air bouleversé.

- Tu la connaissais?

- … C'était une genin quand Taki s'est effondré. Pas la kunoichi la plus maline, ni la plus douée à l'époque. Son frère aine était mon coéquipier. Lui était jounin. Brillant. Il...

La voix du forgeron se voilà.

- … Il aurait certainement été kage si...

Ses yeux luisaient d'humidité contenue dans la lumière du soleil couchant qui baignait son atelier, le chagrin dans sa voix maitrisé mais évident, même après toutes ces années.

Jiraiya n'était pas cruel. Il préféra ne pas insister.

- Naruto est un bon gamin. Bruyant et irrespectueux, mais du potentiel.

- Il n'a pas eu une vie facile.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais Jiraiya hocha pourtant la tête.

- Il est doué, n'est-ce pas?

- Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

- Plus que sa mère, en tout cas.

Jiraiya se raidit ; il n'aimait pas la manière dont l'artisan évoquait la mère de Naruto, mais il est vrai qu'il ne savait rien de ce qu'elle était avant d'arriver à Konoha.

- Parle-moi de la famille de sa mère.

- C'était un petit clan, mais qui donnait de bons soldats. Des gens spéciaux. Hir... son oncle aimait faire des farces. Une fois, quand on était encore chuunins, il avait bombardé le mess des ANBU avec des parchemins explosifs quand le Seigneur de la région était en visite. Le kage avait failli nous jeter dans le lac le plus proche avec un sac de sable accroché aux chevilles.

- … comment dire? Ca ressemble assez à Naruto. Un jour, il a dessiné des graffitis oranges sur la montagne des Hokages. Oh, et il a cette relation bizarre avec le ramen...

Un sourire se dessina lentement sur les lèvres du forgeron au fur et à mesure que Jiraiya lui racontait les exploits de jeunesse de Naruto, jusqu'à ce qu'il menace de déchirer en deux son visage.

- Un Uzumaki, murmura-t-il enfin. Le clan a survécu. C'est une bonne chose.

Sa forge oubliée, Kenshirô s'approcha d'une étagère et en sortit deux verres et une bouteille de saké – dont la qualité tira un sifflement admiratif de Jiraiya. Le forgeron éclata de rire, heureux comme l'ermite ne l'avait jamais vu.

- Ah, Maître Jiraiya – aujourd'hui est un jour de joie!

Ils trinquèrent aux sons de l'entraînement de Naruto qui retentissaient depuis la cour.

oOo

- Mais Kenshirô-san, vous êtes sûr? Demanda Naruto avec incrédulité – et une pointe d'espoir.

- Oui, répondit fermement le forgeron.

Le genin contempla, stupéfait, les kunais et les shurikens flambants neufs dont l'artisan avait rempli son sac à raz-bord – c'étaient des armes superbes, dignes d'un jounin ou d'un kage : Naruto n'en avait jamais eu d'une telle qualité.

- Mais, continua-t-il, encore hésitant devant cette générosité, je n'ai pas d'argent pour vo...

- Qui te parle de me payer, petit? C'est à toi. Cadeau.

- … Mais pourquoi?

- Un futur kage a besoin de bon matériel, n'est-ce pas?

Kenshirô sourit au neveu de son co-péquipier défunt, un enfant bruyant et timide à la fois, talentueux à en faire des tourbillons dans un lac de montagne, et plus déterminé qu'aucun daimyo qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrés – décidément, Jiraiya fréquentait des personnes bien intéressantes.

Un espoir qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis des années remplit sa poitrine.

- Et puis... disons que j'aimerais bien qu'un Uzumaki devienne kage.

_Enfin_.

oOo

Reviews s'il vous plait?


End file.
